1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radio system comprising at least one transceiver which transmits and receives via a plurality of antennas, and which for reception is a so-termed "space diversity" system wherein a signal is received via spatially separated antennas. Due to the spatial separation of the receiving antennas, the received signals traverse various paths and are subjected to various influences which attenuate or distort them. By a suitable combination of the received signals the receiving quality is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
British Patent Specification GB 2,237,706 A has disclosed a transceiver device for which a plurality of antennas is provided for transmission or reception. To avoid signal attenuations or possibly signal losses caused by interference in this disclosed arrangement, a transmit signal is transmitted delayed in time by a plurality of antennas. For this purpose, the transmit branches comprise delay elements having a fixed delay. In this manner a decorrelation is obtained of the delayed antenna signals. At the receiver end the original signal is reconstructed from these signals by an equalizer.